


MIRROR

by arcee_bee



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Horror, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee
Summary: The Sapphire Manor, an abandoned building standing strong in the middle of the modern concrete jungle of Seoul. If abandoned buildings needed a CV to be considered haunted, this one had the longest one.Built in the 1950’s, the mansion was built on a rumored mass grave, the original owner of the building was a government official. The family became wealthy even in the difficult years that followed after the war. Almost the whole family got killed in a strange accident in 1960’s, the only survivor was a daughter, who inherited the mansion. She sold the mansion and moved to the US, never to be heard again.The mansion was bought and sold to different people in the next decades, a series of unfortunate events happened there. Starting from a dead servant, suicides, murders, and accidental deaths. As the mansion had became an urban legend, it was uncertain if the stories were real.The stories were enough to scare most people, but Hyukjae was not most people.Tonight he's going to the abandoned mansion, alone.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Lee Hyukjae pushed the heavy Iron Gate, it screeched loudly but opened relatively easy. He had expected the gate to be locked, he saw a heavy chain wrapped around the gate as he passed by during the day, but perhaps he was imagining things.

The Sapphire Manor, an abandoned building standing strong in the middle of the modern concrete jungle of Seoul. If abandoned buildings needed a CV to be considered haunted, this one had the longest one.

Built in the 1950’s, the mansion was built on a rumored mass grave, the original owner of the building was a government official. The family became wealthy even in the difficult years that followed after the war. Almost the whole family got killed in a strange accident in 1960’s, the only survivor was a daughter, who inherited the mansion. She sold the mansion and moved to the US, never to be heard again.

The mansion was bought and sold to different people in the next decades, a series of unfortunate events happened there. Starting from a dead servant, suicides, murders, and accidental deaths. As the mansion had became an urban legend, it was uncertain if the stories were real.

Hyukjae kicked gravel from the pathway, what was once a well-cared rose garden, was now a messy mixture of large unkempt trees and weeds, taking over the front garden. Thick vines grew on the walls of the mansion, Hyukjae noted a graffiti of a snarling fox was painted on one side of the wall, the artwork was almost hidden by the vines, giving an illusion like a real beast was lurking behind the vines.

Several signs of vandalism could be seen on the front porch, names and doodles were sprayed on the floor and the wall. The remaining of a broken garden chair and some pieces of iron rods, most likely from the gate, left abandoned on the porch along with empty bottles of beer and soju.

In 1989, the house had been abandoned for a couple of years, there were talks about demolishing the house to build a high rise apartment, however, not long after declaring the plan, the owner of the mansion committed suicide after declaring bankruptcy. The next owner decided to try his luck and moved into the house. Just like the previous families, they became extremely wealthy, but their wealth didn’t last long, years later, a strange incident killed the whole family, leaving their young son as the sole survivor. The twelve-year old refused to talk and rumored to be locked in a mental institution since then.

Now the house had been empty for at least 9 years, its presence a strange existence in the middle of the modern architecture landscape of Seoul. People living around the mansion told stories about how the mansion seemed to be alive during the spring nights, some people claimed to hear faint music from the mansion, shadows could be seen through the windows, as if a grand party was being held there.

Some claimed to hear cries or angry screams from the darkness of the abandoned building in the coldest nights of winter. Several times the police was called by the concerned people, worrying that a murder might took place inside the mansion.

The stories were enough to scare most people, but Hyukjae was not most people. 

Lee Hyukjae was notorious in the SM University as the most popular bad boy. He had the looks and sweet talks that got the girls swooning, in the same time having the reputation as the cool guy all boys wanted to be friends with. Vandalism, drunk driving, skipping classes and fighting were his ideas of daily routine, the only thing keeping him from being expelled was the fact that he was the university’s number one soccer player. At 22 years old, Lee Hyukjae was having the time of his life.

The reason why he was trespassing the abandoned building so late at night like this was a girl. 

Lee Jieun was the prettiest girl in the campus. Hyukjae asked her to date him and she said yes, under one condition.

“Bring me the hand mirror that belongs to Madam Jang, and I’ll date you Oppa!” she said.

Madam Jang was the wife of the last owner of the abandoned Sapphire Mansion. She was rumored to be a witch or some sort, she was known to be very beautiful and her silver hand mirror had its own story. 

Legends said that Madam Jang kept the mirror as a good luck charm and there were proof that the mirror was still in her bedroom even after her death in the hands of her crazed husband 9 years a go. Whoever got the mirror would get her beauty and good luck. 

Hyukjae was love struck enough to do as she asked. On top of that, his friends were encouraging him, including Choi Siwon, Hyukjae’s main rival in getting Jieun’s attention. 

So that was how he ended up in the neighborhood’s most famous haunted house in the middle of the night, alone.

Hyukjae was prepared to jump through one of the French windows but he decided to give the front door a try. He pressed the old handle of the door and to his luck, it was unlocked. He stepped inside the dark mansion and let the door swung close behind him.

The sound of Autumn wind could be heard from one of the broken windows, sending dried leaves spinning around for a moment almost sent Hyukjae jumping in surprise. 

Although the building had been abandoned for quite some time, no signs of serious vandalism could be seen inside, stepping into the mansion was like entering a time void. Hyukjae wondered why no delinquent spraying graffiti or thief stealing the antique furniture, the house seemed to be in a good condition. Sets of sofa covered with white cloths were still on their original position in the front room.

Something moved on the opposite wall, a lesser person would have jumped in shock, but Hyukjae realized that it was only his reflection on the large mirror placed there.

Ignoring the strange feelings washing over him, Hyukjae continued his journey in finding the mirror. Jieun and her friends said that the mirror would be located on Madam Jang’s bedroom on the second floor. It would be located on her dressing table, Siwon even showed him the picture taken from Instagram. Apparently a group of people who trespassed into abandoned building to take artistic photos, went to Sapphire Mansion and took pictures of the things left behind in the mansion before publishing them.

If those guys could get in to the mansion and left unharmed, then Hyukjae could do it too!

The thoughts of Jieun’s sweet smile and pretty face was enough to encourage Hyukjae and dismissed his fears.

A hallway led Hyukjae from the guest parlor to a spacious area, one side of the room was decorated with a large mirror, framed with what was once to be golden colored. Hyukjae kept walking through the ballroom, going to the stairs, not realizing that another reflection walked behind him in the mirror.

A large crystal chandelier was placed strategically near the grand stairs, during the mansion’s prime time, the chandelier must be a sight to be hold. The designer of the house must place the chandelier here to imitate a waterfall. But now the glass crystals were dull and some of them were cracked or broken to the floor.

Hyukjae’s ear picked up a sound of a door opening coming from another room across the hall. The faint creaking sound was followed by a slam. 

“A-anyone there?!” 

His voice was less confident than he expected.

Hyukjae used his phone as a flashlight, the sudden light made his eyes caught the movement of his reflection in the mirror and he had to admit it made him jump in surprise.

No one was there.

Must be the wind … He thought to himself.

He checked his phone and to his dismay, his phone had bad reception in the area. Well, bad was better than none. 

Hyukjae walked up to the stairs, he recorded a 15 seconds video with his phone and sent it to Jieun.

On my way to get you the mirror – he typed and sent the message along with the video.

Hyukjae smiled to himself, thinking about Jieun. It was close to 11 o’clock, she said she would stay up all night waiting for him.

As he reached the second floor, Hyukjae almost jumped out of his skin as he was met face to face with a pained expression of a woman in a painting. Unlike the other artworks on the first floor that were covered with white cloth, this one was uncovered.

Hyukjae crossed his eyebrows together out of frustration and clutched at his chest trying to calm his suddenly rapidly breathing heart. 

That’s a terrible painting to have, he thought to himself before walking away to walk further down the hall in search for the silver mirror that Jieun wanted. Completely missing the way the woman's eyes followed after him while she remained stuck in her place.

Halfway through the hallway, Hyukjae’s phone battery died out. He was now stuck in the dark with no lights.

Something was moving behind him, something fast, he could feel it. Hyukjae turned around but saw nothing.

After a little while, Hyukjae’s eyes finally adjusted to the darkness of the hallway. A sliver of moonlight entered the area through a tall bay window at the end of the hallway. There were doors on both sides of the hallway.

According to the Instagram post, the Madam’s room was the main bedroom, the last door of the hallway, it was unlocked.

Hyukjae’s ears picked up some whispers behind him, as if a group of girls were whispering to each others. They were faint and gave him goose bumps. When he turned around, nothing could be seen.

Taking another step towards the next room, Hyukjae heard whispers again, this time closer, although he still couldn’t make out the words. As soon as he heard them, he turned around.

Still nothing.

He swore the corner of his eyes caught a glimpse of a figure wearing a maid uniform. But the figure moved so fast.

Am I seeing things? Hyukjae thought to himself.

Hyukjae tried to open the first door and found that the room was a nursery. He didn’t enter the room and closed the door. The second door was a small bedroom, the third and the fourth door was strangely locked, or probably the key was jammed.

The next room was not a bedroom, it only had a large ceiling high mirror on the side facing the door, several chairs covered in white cloths were arranged in the middle of the room.

What a strange room, Hyukjae thought to himself.

When he turned around after closing the door, he could feel something ran behind him. 

And this time he could hear a man whispering, “Mine”.

It was faint, but Hyukjae could hear it clearly.

Then nothing. 

As he reached the end of the hallway, Hyukjae was prepared to open the last door. 

There was a painting on the wall across the bedroom that seemed to be calling out to Hyukjae. This one was also uncovered, it was a painting of a young man. The man was probably around Hyukjae’s age, wearing a smart set of suit, his dark hair was a styled neatly and his handsome face had some kind of melancholy feeling.

Hyukjae frowned, had he ever seen this man before?

Better get what he came here for and see about the painting later …

The room was exactly like what the Instagram post described, it was very spacious with a large four poster bed facing a large window. The curtain was torn, so lights from faraway buildings could enter.

"Don't!"

Hyukjae gasped and turned around when he heard that yell. He looked left and right, and turned around a couple of times to see who's voice called for him to stop, but just like before there was no one out there. Not a single sign of another living thing was in sight that he ended up placing both hands on his head and groaning out frustrated.

"Ugh! I'm going insane." He muttered to himself but then, he shifted that frustration towards the giant painting in the bedroom and ignoring all the signs that told him to stop and run away, he ended up glaring at the unknown object hard before harshly pulling the sheet off the large canvas.

Millions of dusts clouded around Hyukjae that he ended up coughing a little from inhaling too much dust and closed his eyes. 

Once he had regained himself again, he looked up to portrait and felt his heart skipped a beat. It was no other than the woman who's mirror he was meant to steal. She was painted younger in the portrait with her hair neatly tied up in a bun with a barely visible smile. He looked at her hand and saw her holding the silver mirror with one hand while she held a white flower with the other. 

Her beauty entranced him and before he knew it, he was slowly walking closer to it. About three steps in, with his head looking up to stare longer at the face of the woman in front of him. 

Hyukjae's trance was broken when the window of the room suddenly burst open. The strong gush of wind hit him like wave. He fell on his bottom and he struggled to get back up on his feet. The wind was cold and harsh against his skin, his eyes barely able to open without hurting from it being too dry against the hard pressure of the wind, but he persevered.

Hyukjae crawled with his head down closer towards the window. The loud clanging of the window and some of the furniture scratching against the floor was hurting his ears. Small porcelain glass, vase, and small knick knacks around the room flew and broke but none of that mattered to him. He needed to get to the window and keep the air out of the room.

"Ah! Fuck!" Hyukjae cursed when one of the shards cut through his hand. He pushed himself off the ground and made a dash for the window and used the anger he felt from the pain in his hand to close the window. He struggled to get the window shut. The pain he felt when he opened his palm was excruciating and nearly impossible to ignore. 

Once he did manage to get the window closed together, he gritted his teeth together when he felt the force of the wind tying to push through it again. Hyukjae groaned out loud and fidgeted around the latch to try and keep it closed. 

After several failed attempts, he was able to finally keep the lock on it and just like that, the wind that pushed against the window disappeared.

A long breath of relief escaped his lips but then the stinging on his hand came back. The window was stained with his blood from where he was holding the window shut and he could feel it throbbing against his skin. Wincing from the pain, Hyukjae braved to see the extent of his injuries and let out a pained moan when he saw the deep cut on his hand.

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath then looked around the room to see what he could find to wrap his wound with. 

Creasing his brows together, Hyukjae's eyes fell on the bed and decided to rip some of the bed curtain to keep the blood from flowing out. He wasn't sure how long it has been since the sheets has been washed or been used but cleanliness was the last thing on his mind as the pain on his hand intensified. 

His body felt heavy that he ended up sitting on the edge of the bed. Hyukjae's mind was focused on the pain on his hand as his eyes observed the cloth that absorbed his blood.

The slow red stain it accumulated took his attention. His mind drifting closer to it that he didn't even feel the cold wind grazing against his skin.

And then just for seconds, the whole room lit up, from the dark abandoned room to the room in its original state. The bright light from the lamp, soft cream wallpaper, white sheets on the bed … Hyukjae’s eyes widened in shock as he saw the blood staining the four foster bed, the red was a stark contrast against the white sheets.

The painting on the wall was no longer the beautiful lady he saw earlier, her face was pale and gaunt, older, blood seeped from her hand, reddening her dress and the white flower she was holding had turned crimson.

Hyukjae blinked and shook his head, when he opened his eyes, he was back in the dark room.

Only this time, soft classical music could be heard faintly from the first floor.

“I’ve been waiting for you my dear”.

A male figure in formal tuxedo, wearing a fox mask covering half of his face was standing right behind him. The air around him changed and the goose bumps Hyukjae was feeling since he entered the mansion returned.


	2. Mirror - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyukjae was secured on an arm chair, his legs spread and tied to the arms of the chair, his wrists were also tied to the chair. He was naked and gagged, his member limp and spent after numerous orgasms, traces of drying come marked his lower body. A smooth blue stone shaped like a phallus plugged his red and tender hole. Hyukjae’s once smooth skin was littered with bite marks that had turned red and purplish blue.

Hyukjae’s first reaction was to bolt, however, before he could do anything the man pulled his wrist and his eyes went blurry, as if he was taken through a tunnel in an inhuman speed. The next thing Hyukjae realized he was thrown to the four poster bed.

The mattress was soft, the sheets clean, he was no longer in the abandoned dark room, he was in Sapphire Mansion on its prime time.

He could hear the music much clearer now, as if a party was being held downstairs. The strange man approached the bed, removing the mask, revealing a handsome face with hazel colored eyes.

It was the man from the painting!

Hyukjae tried to back off, but he was not fast enough for the man’s inhuman speed. Soon he was trapped underneath the man.

“What do you want?! Get off me!” Hyukjae’s effort to sound menacing failed miserably.

“You can’t leave me now, Hyukjae, you’re mine”.

Hyukjae was about to say no, he wanted to curse and run from the psycho, but he was completely taken a back as the strange man kissed him. 

Something round and hard, about the size of an apple seed, rolled from the strange man’s tongue into Hyukjae’s. He couldn’t even resist as the man dominated their kiss and forced the round object into Hyukjae’s throat.

As the kiss deepened, Hyukjae’s body seemed to lose all power, he just laid there limply as the fox man explored his mouth, he could feel a tongue licking the roof of his mouth, tasting him, before diving deeper, exploring his mouth.

The man pulled back with a smirk, “Still as sweet as I remember”.

“W-what are you doing? Let me go!” Hyukjae panted, he tried to get away from the man, although his efforts were useless. 

“My name is Donghae, remember that when you’re screaming my name”.

Hyukjae was about to fight back, throwing the man off him, screaming some profanities or kick him off. But once again, his protests were swallowed by Donghae’s kiss.

This time the kiss was deeper and dirtier, Donghae forced his way in such a way, Hyukjae didn’t even know such kiss existed. He ended the kiss with a playful bite on Hyukjae’s plump lower lip.

“S-stop p-please … I …” Hyukjae’s hands pushed the other man weakly.

Donghae leaned back a little, giving his captive a chance to explain, but he still had the same cunning grin on his face.

“No … p-please … You can’t do this … I-I’m not even gay, you’ve got the wrong person”, Hyukjae’s protests were reduced to a stutter as his mind seemed to be stuffed with cotton.

“But I got the right person”, Donghae’s smile widened, showing off his pearly white teeth, “You’re my bride, Hyukjae”.

Donghae’s hand started to slip under Hyukjae’s shirt, rubbing the smooth skin of Hyukjae’s stomach.

“No …! I don’t want this …”

“How about this?” Donghae offered, “You said you’re not gay, so it’ll be easy for you to not enjoying my touch, right?”

“Wh-what?!”

“If you can keep yourself from coming as I fuck you, I’ll let you go”, Donghae continued, “I’ll even give you the mirror, so you can give it to your lady friend, how about that?”

Hyukjae’s mind was screaming, he didn’t want the other man to touch him much less fucking him. However that was the only way out, he didn’t have a choice.

“Let’s start”, Donghae’s grin widened, that moment Hyukjae knew he was doomed.

With a swipe of his hand, Donghae magically removed Hyukjae’s clothes and the next second, Hyukjae was left naked on the bed.

Hyukjae knew he was ripped, his position in the soccer team as a star player required him to workout regularly. And the girls loved his body, he enjoyed their screams when he took his shirt off after a game.

“Hmm … Yummy”, Donghae licked his thin lips, “We’re going to have so much fun, Hyukkie …”

Despite his iron will, Hyukjae’s body was helpless under Donghae’s sensual assaults. Hyukjae kept reminding himself that he didn’t want this, he was straight and this was a mistake.

Donghae teased him with touches and kisses, seductively licking Hyukjae on all the right places, sending a strange tingle like wild fire all over Hyukjae’s nerves like he never felt before. 

“Hnggh!” Hyukjae’s back arched up as the strange man suckled on his right nipple, how did he become so sensitive there? 

“You like that Hyukkie? I can give you so much more if you stay …” Donghae whispered hotly on his ear, his fingers plucking Hyukjae’s nipples expertly.

Dirty talk was supposed to be his part, Hyukjae was the one with sinful words that made the girls spread their legs and gave him whatever he wanted, this time the table was turned. Donghae skillfully played with words as he toyed with Hyukjae’s body.

“You really take good care of your body …” Donghae trailed a kiss down to Hyukjae’s abs.

Donghae was not surprised when he saw Hyukjae’s member began to harden, he jerked the organ a couple of times, causing Hyukjae to moan.

“S-stop! Stop!” Hyukjae groaned.

“Ah yes … not like that”, Donghae stopped, “Tell me … Have you ever touched yourself?” and with that, he spread Hyukjae’s legs, “Have you ever touched yourself here?” the long finger traced Hyukjae’s member and lower, past the tight balls to Hyukjae’s hole.

“No … Please d-…”

“Looks like you save your virginity for me”, Donghae rubbed the tight hole, “Thank you for staying pure for me, Hyukkie”.

Hyukjae could only cried out as Donghae’s oiled fingers opened him, spreading his virgin hole.

Surprisingly, it didn’t hurt as much as he expected, Donghae played with the walls of his channel, rubbing and loosening him. And then Donghae found a spot so deep inside him that sparked a strange pleasure instead of pain. The small moan coming out of his mouth sent a satisfied grin into his captor’s face.

“Is it here?” Donghae played with the spot expertly, “You have never been touched here haven’t you?”

To Hyukjae’s horror, his member began to grow even harder at the ministration. He wished he could kick Donghae, run, escape from this nightmare, but he couldn’t. His limbs were weak and his mind seemed like he was being drugged, with the pleasure shot through his nerve ends, how come his body liking this so much?

With a single swipe of his hand, Donghae’s clothes disappeared. He was more muscular than Hyukjae, his skin tanned, and a certain part of his anatomy made Hyukjae blushed harder.

Hyukjae was proud of his body, but Donghae was much more endowed than him. The sight of the man who was going to rape him rubbing oil all over his arousal was enough to add dread to Hyukjae’s mind.

“I-if I don’t come first, are you really going to let me go?” Hyukjae braved himself to ask.

“Of course, if you can make me come first, you’re free to go”.

Something was off with Donghae’s reply, although Hyukjae decided to ignore it. He just needed to hold out his orgasm! And since he was not gay it wouldn’t be a big deal for him, right?

Of course things didn’t go as Hyukjae planned. He did scream when Donghae’s member slowly entered him, but as Donghae began to move and his special spot was stimulated over and over again, Hyukjae was starting to feel the pleasure returning.

After a while, Donghae’s thrust became harder and deeper, Hyukjae’s arousal trapped between their bodies, rubbing against Donghae’s tight abs. 

No no no no … Hyukjae kept chanting in his mind, his body decided to betray him and after a particular hit, he reached his orgasm.

It was the strongest orgasm he ever experienced, his organ spilled ribbons of come that seemed to be endless. 

With Hyukjae was still panting hard, Donghae disengaged their bodies , “What is this? You just came didn’t you?”

Hyukjae shook his head, tears began to flow, “No … please let me go …”

“You are forever mine now … Never leave me again …”

Donghae pulled Hyukjae’s legs on his shoulders, this time his organ entered Hyukjae’s hole with no difficulties. He didn’t wait for Hyukjae to get used to his intrusion, this time he was roughly fucking Hyukjae, chasing his own pleasure. Hyukjae was torn between enjoying the rough treatment or lamenting his newfound fate. 

However, all of his thoughts about freedom was quickly cut off. Hyukjae’s member began to grow and unconsciously he wrapped his limbs around Donghae’s body, hip moving in sync with Donghae’s thrusts. His insides gripped Donghae’s arousal, deliciously begging to be fucked harder and deeper.

Donghae’s hand found Hyukjae’s shaft and began to jerk the hardening organ. Pleasure was flooding Hyukjae’s system, the double sensation was taking him closer to another release.

With a long moan, Hyukjae reached his orgasm for the second time that night, Donghae’s kiss swallowed his moan, still pistoning into Hyukjae’s quivering channel. Just a few more thrusts and Hyukjae felt hot come filling his rectum.

“Forever, my love, my bride, my heart … Nothing can keep us apart”.

It didn’t make any sense to Hyukjae, he just wished that this was just a bad dream …  
*  
The man looked like an adult, perhaps 22 or 23 years old by now … It was funny how nine years passed and humans changed so much … It barely meant anything for a gumiho like Donghae …

“There you are”, he saw Donghae coming down from the stairs. This was the place where they first met, nine years a go, the garden on the side of the Mansion which faced the servant quarter, “Wow you haven’t aged a day …”

“I couldn’t say the same about you, Young Master Siwon”, Donghae replied, smiling, “You have grown well”.

“So … how is it?” Siwon asked, “Is he the one?”

“Thank you for bringing me my bride, Siwon-ssi”, Donghae said cheerfully, “Since you have done your end of the bargain, I shall keep my promise”.

“The old man’s will …”

“The will is going to be read out in public by Mr Jang’s lawyers in seven days time, of course the mansion and everything inside it would be given to you, Choi Siwon, as his sole heir … Along with his companies and the money under his name”, Donghae continued, “You will appear to be surprised but eager to take over the legacy of the father you barely knew after you finish your education … then you’ll renovate Sapphire Mansion and live here with your beautiful wife and your future children”.

“Yes, that is the plan”, Siwon agreed.

“Great”, Donghae seemed to be excited over their plan, “Now … I believe you have found the right lady to take the position as the Madam of the Mansion?”

Siwon looked sheepish at that, “Yes … I do”.

Donghae took out something from the pocket of his grey suit, “I have a present for the future Madam of the Mansion”.

It was the silver hand mirror.

“How do you …”

“She wanted to be the most beautiful of all didn’t she?” Donghae smiled knowingly, “Please send my regards to Jieun-ssi, although it’s best that she doesn’t know about our plans for now”.

“Yes, that’ll be best for now”, Siwon replied.

“If that’s all, then I’ll take my leave”.

“Wait!” Siwon stopped the gumiho from leaving, “Hyukjae … is he …?”

“He’s alive”, Donghae answered lightly, “You won’t be accused of anything, the police are going to find that he left the mansion, no body, no proof that the whole thing has anything to do with you”.

Siwon looked like he was in a deep thought for a moment, before asking once again, “Is he … alright? Is he … haunting the place like the other ghosts?”

Donghae gave a light smile, “I’ve told you, he’s my bride, I’m not a good person if I let my bride haunting the mansion like that, am I?” 

Siwon didn’t get the chance to say anything in reply, as the gumiho was no longer with him.  
*  
With a flick of his wrist, Donghae was back inside. Back to the little time pocket he made, his own Sapphire Mansion.

He arrived at the mirror room on the second floor, where he kept his bride.

Hyukjae was secured on an arm chair, his legs spread and tied to the arms of the chair, his wrists were also tied to the chair. He was naked and gagged, his member limp and spent after numerous orgasms, traces of drying come marked his lower body. A smooth blue stone shaped like a phallus plugged his red and tender hole. Hyukjae’s once smooth skin was littered with bite marks that had turned red and purplish blue.

He was placed across the large mirror, of course Donghae made sure that he saw Donghae’s interaction with Siwon. 

Donghae hugged the limp figure from the back of the arm chair, kissing Hyukjae’s neck, he removed the gag. 

“How are you, my love?” he asked affectionately, his hands moved lower to Hyukjae’s naked body.

Gumiho’s come was a powerful aphrodisiac, apart from that, it also tied the human to the gumiho. The more a gumiho brought its victim to orgasm, the easier the gumiho controls its victim’s mind.

“Pl-please … no more …” Hyukjae gasped breathlessly.

“Sssh … Don’t cry …” Donghae soothed the trembling man, he kissed Hyukjae’s tear stained cheek as his hand continued to play with Hyukjae’s over stimulated body. 

The mirror in front of Hyukjae was back to its normal use, Donghae could see Hyukjae’s over fucked hole contracted hungrily around the fake organ. A trickle of Donghae’s white seed seeped from the loose opening, pooling on the chair under Hyukjae’s ass.

“Could you come for me one more time?” Donghae coaxed, he used one hand to masturbate Hyukjae’s spent arousal while using his other hand to play with the toy, “Will you be a good boy for me?”

Hyukjae’s body shuddered as the fake phallus was pulled out of his sore cavity, in the same time, his organ was lured to become erect one more time. Donghae pushed the rigid toy back into Hyukjae’s hole before completely leaving Hyukjae’s body, making sure that the toy was pressing against Hyukjae’s sweet spots.

Despite Hyukjae’s refusal, he could not do anything to stop the gumiho. He was tired and utterly humiliated, he was raped and forced to come numerous times since last night, taken against his will and he couldn’t even fight his captor. To top it all, he just found out that his friend just sold him to the demon that was tormenting him the whole time.

However, his body disobeyed his thoughts, to Hyukjae’s horror, his member began to stir and formed an arousal. 

“Uuugh …!”

“Yes baby, just let it out …” Donghae kept encouraging him with dirty words as he fucked Hyukjae with the toy.

Hyukjae’s toes curled and his body tightened as orgasm hit his body. He came with several weak spurts that left Hyukjae’s body limp and boneless.

“No more … please …” Hyukjae mewled weakly as Donghae untied him.

“Of course baby”, Donghae carried Hyukjae’s body bridal style to the bedroom next door, “Rest now …”  
*  
It was night time when Hyukjae opened his eyes. As much as he wished it was just a bad dream, he was still in the Sapphire Manor, laying on the bed where Madam Jang was murdered and being a captive to a rapist demon.

He was still naked, but he was clean, when he moved he could feel the stone dildo was still plugging him and more thick liquid sloshed inside him. Did Donghae rape him again when he was asleep?

Hyukjae groaned as he forced his sore body to sit up, pulling up the white sheet to cover his body. He was so sore and tired …

Then Donghae entered the room, carrying a tray with him. 

As Donghae arrived, Hyukjae’s body lost all will to fight. The gumiho sat down next to the bed and opened the dish cover, showing the steak he brought for Hyukjae. He began to talk to Hyukjae sweetly as he cut the meat into small pieces. The steak was medium rare, Hyukjae could see blood on the meat and suddenly he felt dizzy.

Hyukjae didn’t open his mouth as Donghae pushed the meat in front of his mouth.

“What’s the matter Hyukkie? Aren’t you hungry?” Donghae’s tone could almost passed as concerned in Hyukjae’s ears, if only their situation was different, “Don’t you like this?”

Hyukjae shook his head.

“It’s beef, see?” Donghae ate the piece of meat, “I won’t poison you”.

Hyukjae turned his head to the side, avoiding his captor’s gaze.

Donghae sighed.

“If you eat, I promise to answer three of your questions”.

This piqued Hyukjae’s interest, slowly he turned his face back to face Donghae.

“I never break my promise”, Donghae promised.

The meat smelled wonderful and Hyukjae hadn’t eat in the past 24 hours, he finally gave up.

“Alright”.  
TBC


	3. Mirror - 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyukjae watched the man he loathed gave a speech in front of numerous reporters at the beginning of Sapphire Mansion’s renovation through Donghae’s mirror.
> 
> He was bouncing on Donghae’s lap, the gumiho’s arousal buried deep inside him, sending fire as it rubbed and scratched his nerve ends.
> 
> “Forget about him, you got me now”, Donghae turned Hyukjae’s face to meet his for a kiss.
> 
> “Y-yes …”, Hyukjae stuttered a little, Donghae’s hard member was scraping against his insides deliciously.
> 
> Donghae placed his hands to play with his own nipples, Hyukjae’s body obliged despite his mind protesting.
> 
> “Do you want to come, Hyuk?” Donghae asked.
> 
> “Only … if you … allow me … ah …!” Hyukjae winced as his fingers pulled his nipples a little to hard, but his organ began weeping as the pain intensified the pleasures.
> 
> Donghae placed Hyukjae’s hands on his own arousal, “Of course you can come, my love”. He guided Hyukjae’s hands to masturbate his own member, and like a good boy he was, Hyukjae obliged.

“Why?”

That was Hyukjae’s first question after he swallowed the first bite of the steak Donghae fed him.

Donghae cut another piece of the meat, taking his time, arranging his words. He didn’t want Hyukjae to hate him but it was hard as he was practically stealing Hyukjae from everything he knew.

“Because you’re mine, we belong together”, Donghae finally answered.

Hyukjae let Donghae fed him, the answer was not enough for him and Donghae knew it.

“Once upon a time … hundreds of years a go, there were a pair of young and naïve gumiho, a common gumiho and a rare silver gumiho … they promised to be together forever, until one day a group of humans tricked and killed the silver gumiho”.

“Since that day, the gumiho promised to find his mate, he waited hundreds of years and searched the world for his mate’s incarnations … when he finally found what he’s been searching for, he won’t let go”.

“What if I’m not your lover’s incarnation?”

Donghae pushed another piece of meat into Hyukjae’s mouth.

“You may not realize it now, but you will learn to love me”.

Hyukjae shook his head, “Please, I want to go home …”

“I can’t give you that, I’m sorry”, the gumiho replied, “You belong with me”.

A minute passed in silence, Hyukjae closed his eyes, not only he was stuck with a psycho who kidnapped and raped him, his captor was a gumiho. He didn’t want to believe in the stories, but here he was.

“Siwon … Why is he doing this?” Hyukjae asked again.

“I met him when he was just a little boy, his father had a deal with me, him and his wife thought that they could outsmart me, but of course they couldn’t”, Donghae continued, “Siwon was the illegitimate son taken to live in the mansion because his father didn’t want me to take the children he was going to have with his wife, so they made Siwon as the heir”.

Donghae remembered the hatred on Siwon’s young face when the Young Master first summoned him. Siwon’s mother was a prostitute who Mr Jang was having an affair with. Madam Jang hated him, although she had no choice but to accept him in her family to spare her children the sad fate as the gumiho’s slave.

“He wanted his father and step mother dead, along with his unborn step sibling and the servants who tormented him, in return, he promised to find you for me”, Donghae said.

Hyukjae sighed, closing his eyes, the whole information was too much for him to take in.

“I’m full”, he finally told Donghae who was still waiting patiently for him to take another bite. Donghae tried to coax Hyukjae to eat some more, but the young man turned his head to the side and closed his eyes.  
*  
The next day a team of policemen came to the abandoned mansion. They received a report from Hyukjae’s roommate that he hadn’t returned home for two days.

Deep down inside, Hyukjae was still hoping that someone would notice the clues and do something to save him.

Donghae let him watched the police searching for clues through the mirror on the living room. Hyukjae was naked, on his four on the heavy oak dining table, a thick textured stone phallus plugged his ass, his heavy member was hard and leaking, although he already came twice when Donghae fucked him earlier in the morning.

“Do you think they can find you?” Donghae whispered on his ear.

Please find some evidence, please ask Siwon, make him confess … Hyukjae begged quietly.

The policemen didn’t find any solid proof that Hyukjae was there, they checked the video he sent to Jieun that night but they couldn’t really tell that Hyukjae was actually there.

“Ugh …!” Hyukjae clawed the table as Donghae pushed the toy deeper into him, his hole quivered as the tip of the toy grazed his over sensitive prostate. The rough bumps on the toy scraped against his inner walls, giving him an itch that only Donghae could scratch.

“I don’t think the kid was even here at all”, one of the policemen said, “He could’ve taken the video from Instagram!”

“Let’s not make a hasty conclusion, the kid was here, his friends testified!”

“The dogs are coming for a final check”, a policewoman replied, “Let’s give the dogs a chance”.

When the dogs arrived, one of Donghae’s slave ghosts, the woman with black maid uniform and a rope around her neck, brought the baby ghosts. There were two of them, their faces deformed and blackened as if they were burned. They walked hand in hand together, giggling and called the dogs, before running to the back door. The dogs quickly went crazy and forgot about their job, they chased the babies to the back door, confusing their handlers.

It didn’t take long for the cops to decide that Hyukjae was never been in the abandoned mansion.

“We need to question his friends and the girlfriend more thoroughly”, the high ranked policeman told his team, “He’s definitely not coming here”.

Hyukjae wanted to scream, leap to the mirror and call out for them, but the only thing coming out of his mouth was a long moan, as his weeping organ ejaculated all over the oak table, under the gumiho’s expert hand.

The police left, closing the door, and Hyukjae could only cry as his last chance of being saved was gone.

“There there … no need to cry Hyukkie …” Donghae kissed him, “You got me now, that’s all that matter …”

The next few weeks were hard for Hyukjae, Donghae made him watch Jieun being interviewed by the medias, she cried and called Hyukjae as a good friend, claiming that Hyukjae was like a brother to her. While in reality they flirted and fooled around and there was nothing brotherly in their relationship.

Some of Hyukjae’s close friends came to the mansion, calling out for him and searched the rooms. They couldn’t find him and after a couple of hours, decided to leave.

Hyukjae cried as they left the mansion, for a moment forgetting the fact that he was being fucked by Donghae, as the scene unfolded on the mirror across the bed.

“Why are you crying, Hyukkie?” Donghae held him gently, kissing his tears and caressing his hair. Donghae’s gentleness only made Hyukjae cried harder.

“You have me now, Hyukkie … I promise I’ll make you happy”.

Hyukjae hiccupped, he never thought that he would cry ugly like this, but that was all he could do now that he was completely helpless under Donghae’s spells.

“Please … My family, my friends … they never know what happens to me”, Hyukjae sobbed.

Donghae continued to hold Hyukjae, although he hated seeing Hyukjae crying, it was inevitable. Soon Hyukjae would accept his fate as Donghae’s mate. Hyukjae cried himself to sleep in Donghae’s arms.

As Donghae predicted, years passed and changed the human’s lives while for a gumiho like him, it was just merely a blink of an eye.

Hyukjae was no longer human, the yeowoo guseul/ fox bead he forced the human to swallow on their first kiss, was slowly changing Hyukjae back to his true nature, so Hyukjae wouldn’t age despite the years. One day Hyukjae too would become a gumiho like him, it will take some time, but in less than a hundred years, Hyukjae’s human mind would completely wiped out and his true form as a silver gumiho would emerge.

There would be a few dozens of human sacrifices involved, but that was for Donghae to take care of later.

With every orgasm Donghae pulled from Hyukjae’s body, the less control Hyukjae had over himself. The gumiho’s seed kept Hyukjae’s body docile under Donghae’s power and slowly, Hyukjae was losing his free will.

In the mean time, Siwon became a successful businessman, his father’s companies grew tremendously, in five years time the companies expanded all over Asia. He kept a humble image, joining several charity works for orphans and disabled children.

The mansion was renovated to its former glory, the work started a year after Siwon took over his father’s companies. Although many designers offered to alter the mansion into a modern building, Siwon refused and told his architect to renovate the mansion back to its original form.

Restoring Sapphire Mansion was a hard work, a blueprint of the mansion was found, but it was difficult to find original fixtures and pieces to replace the ones that had been lost or unrepairable throughout years of abandonment. Soon Siwon’s ambitious project became viral and people waited to see the progress of the renovation.

“The mansion is a part of my childhood that I lost a long time a go along with my parents, although I only lived there for a short period of time, I deeply care about my father and my step mother … Please allow me to honor my family with the only way possible, please return Sapphire Mansion to its original state so I can keep the memories of my family”.

Hyukjae watched the man he loathed gave a speech in front of numerous reporters at the beginning of Sapphire Mansion’s renovation through Donghae’s mirror.

He was bouncing on Donghae’s lap, the gumiho’s arousal buried deep inside him, sending fire as it rubbed and scratched his nerve ends.

“Forget about him, you got me now”, Donghae turned Hyukjae’s face to meet his for a kiss.

“Y-yes …”, Hyukjae stuttered a little, Donghae’s hard member was scraping against his insides deliciously.

Donghae placed his hands to play with his own nipples, Hyukjae’s body obliged despite his mind protesting.

“Do you want to come, Hyuk?” Donghae asked.

“Only … if you … allow me … ah …!” Hyukjae winced as his fingers pulled his nipples a little to hard, but his organ began weeping as the pain intensified the pleasures.

Donghae placed Hyukjae’s hands on his own arousal, “Of course you can come, my love”. He guided Hyukjae’s hands to masturbate his own member, and like a good boy he was, Hyukjae obliged.

Hyukjae bucked harder on Donghae’s lap, hands worked faster on his arousal, he mewled submissively as Donghae grabbed his hips and dictated his movements, drilling his hole mercilessly.

With a broken moan, Hyukjae came hard. Seconds later, Donghae followed, filling his lover with more hot come.

“… there was not a day passed without me thinking about him … Lee Hyukjae was a good friend of mine and I will always miss him …”

Hyukjae’s head lolled weakly on Donghae’s shoulder, the last thing he saw and heard was Siwon, reciting how much he loved his best friend who was gone that fateful night years a go.

Tears of frustration rolled from Hyukjae’s eyes.

He was trapped in this hell with a maniac gumiho while the guy who tricked him got everything.

Of course his tears didn’t fall unnoticed by the gumiho.

Donghae gathered the young man in his arms, kissing Hyukjae’s tears and stroking Hyukjae’s hair gently.

“Don’t cry, Hyukkie … Didn’t I promise you happiness and love for all eternity?”

The words only made Hyukjae cried harder, but he was so tired and sore, he closed his eyes and wished that sleep could take him away, at least for now.  
*  
Eight years after the incident, Siwon proposed to his long time girlfriend, Jieun at the opening of the newly renovated manor.

Reporters came to witness South Korea’s most loved couple, the wealthy young CEO and his bride, a successful entrepreneur who had her own brands of cosmetics. 

The next year, their wedding was held at the manor. There were talks about Siwon’s plans to become a politician.

Strangely, the supernatural occurrences around the manor didn’t stop. There were people claiming to see ugly, deformed babies who looked like they’d been burned playing in the garden. Some people claimed meeting a group of young women in maid outfit walking out of the mansion in the middle of the night, when they were close enough to see their faces, they swore that the women were faceless.

Of course, Siwon and his new wife dismissed the reports, claiming that they were the results of their over imaginative minds.

On their first wedding anniversary, Siwon and Jieun held a big party, inviting every important person they knew around the world.

Siwon was so proud, he’d achieved everything he ever dreamed of! Who knew Mr Jang’s illegitimate son could have all these?! With Jieun by his side, he felt as powerful and untouchable as ever as he greeted the guests that came in through their foyer.

Then, he saw a familiar face walk up the steps. Although it had been years since he last saw the figure, he could never forget the face of the man he had traded his friend to.

Donghae looked normal and dashing to everyone else in the room as he got closer towards the awaiting couple and reached his hand out to shake Siwon’s hand.

“Congratulations Young Master Siwon,”he said with a knowing smirk displayed on his face.

Jieun's smile faltered hearing the way Donghae addressed Siwon as he looked back and forth between the two. She had never heard anyone call his husband like that before and it bothered her a little that she felt Siwon's entire body tense up at the other man's presence.

Jieun turned her gaze towards Donghae and observed him from her spot and tried to determine where they could possibly know him from. They invited so many guests to their party it was hard to pinpoint where they could have invited him from.

“I believe we haven’t met Mr …?”

Donghae turned to her and smiled deviously. He took her hand with his and gently placed a soft kiss to the back of it before introducing himself. “Lee Donghae, at your service, Madam”. He let her hand go but the knowing smile on his face that had Siwon clenching his jaw with contempt remained. “Your husband and I know each other from way back," he turned to Siwon and enjoyed the fury he saw in his eyes, "isn't that right, Young Master?"

Just as he said that last part, another well dressed man emerged from behind Donghae. There was something familiar about him that made Jieun and Siwon exchanged looks.

“Please meet my husband, Eunhyuk." Donghae put his arm around the man's waist as he proudly brought him forth and presented the latter to the couple.

Eunhyuk’s skin was porcelain white, he had a sharp jaw line and a pair of doe eyes with the his iris a mix color of dark black and gray. His lips were plump and the matte red shade of it made him look more attractive to their eyes.

He was dressed in a set of expensive grey suit, that was in contrast with Donghae’s black suit. His very presence brought a sense of deja vu to them but could not figure out where they could possibly know him from. They eventually decided to brush it off and instead offered a polite smile his way as they also extended their hand out to shake his.

After a short exchange of words, the young couple told them to enjoy the party inside the mansion.

Donghae led Hyukjae into the hall, where the party was held. Hyukjae’s smile was faint and did not reach his eyes but no one around them paid enough attention to care.

Across the room, where the gold-framed mirror was situated, another party was also being held. But the guests were not the beautiful wealthy people, they all spotted injuries not healed even after decades. On one end of the mirror stood Mr. Jang, looking pale and his eyes bloodshot, the silver scissors he used to kill himself was still embedded on his chest. Next to him was the Madam, her beautiful face was replaced by a gaunt and pale look, the slit wound on her neck was bleeding a river of red blood.

“Are you happy Hyukkie?” Donghae asked his bride.

“Soon." Hyukjae answered blankly as he walked closer towards the mirror where Mr. Jang currently stood in agony with the scissors twisting around deeper his chest.

“Tell me that you love me baby”.

“I love you, Donghae," Hyukjae compliantly answered but his eyes remained glaring at the mirror. His hand turned into fists before turning around to face Donghae with a determined look on his face. "I love you very much."

Donghae knew Hyukjae didn't mean the words he said but also that, in time, he would learn to grow to mean those words. He walked towards Hyukjae and wrapped his arm around his waist and brought him in for a passionate kiss. He ignored the half-hearted response Hyukjae gave him and slipped his tongue inside his mouth, swirling his tongue around trying to taste every inch he could. He was so lost in the passion of his kiss to the other that when he felt Hyukjae push on his chest, he couldn't help but scowl and grunt with frustration after finally pulling away from him.

"What?" Donghae hissed.

Hyukjae wasn't intimidated and simply looked toward the doorway where Siwon and Jieun were still welcoming guests before looking back to Donghae with the same resolute look.

"You promised."

Donghae was quiet and didn't say anything but seeing the determined look on Hyukjae's face, he sighed and pulled away from him, creating a small distance between them.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'll be by your side forever." Hyukjae said, his heart heavy with the confession but the burning anger he felt for Siwon and Jieun were much greater. "I won't ask for anything else. You'll have me forever but...I want them inside the mirror, Donghae."

Donghae sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "As you wish." Donghae closed the gap between them once again, trapping Hyukjae between himself and the serving table behind him and kissing him on the lips once again. While his lips touched Hyukjae's, he reached his right hand over to the golden mirror behind him and grabbed the soul Hyukjae saw from behind it and brought it out along with a few others. Hyukjae shivered when he felt a rush of cold air run through him as each soul came out the mirror.

Once Donghae finally pulled away from Hyukjae, the latter was left gasping for air. He lovingly looked at his bride, his hand gently caressing Hyukjae's soft cheeks but he could feel his need for revenge intensify with each second so without giving it another thought, he turned around and looked at the souls he pulled out of his mirror, showing them his true form.

Mr. Jang stood in front of Donghae, the scissors on his chest still twisting around his heart as the endless stream of blood dripped down his chest but never reached the floor. There were two girls who stood next to each other, hands bound together with their skin dark crumpled up into a mesh of pink and white colors, as their entire body suffered varying burn degrees. There was also a little child, his skin pale as it can be and his mouth completely blue while his eyes were a misty white color. His hair dripped with droplets of water and Hyukjae didn't want to imagine who could have possibly done such a heinous act towards the little boy.

"You all have one task tonight," Donghae's golden eyes glowed at command while his finger pointed towards the couple who was still blissfully unaware of the interaction happening behind them. "I have some new friends I want to join you before the evening is over."

The ghosts all looked at their targets for the night and within the next three seconds they slowly disappeared one by one. Donghae's eyes returned to normal as turned back towards Hyukjae who was still a little shell shocked at what he just witnessed. He felt Donghae's arms wrap around his waist with his lips ghosting over the base of his neck and that was all he needed to snap out of his trance and pay attention to the gumiho who was busy leaving a mark on him.

"Are you satisfied, my love?"

"N-No." Hyukjae answered and when Donghae pulled away to give him a questioning look, he elaborated. "I want to be there when they take them."

END  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Notes:  
Sooo … how was it? I hope you guys find this entertaining!  
Thank you to Dbsj0001 who helped me with this story! I didn’t think I’d be able to write this without your help!

I planned this story to be a 1 shot but then it developed into a 3 shot.  
I had a feeling that I had to explain everything so I did the 3rd part.  
So … in case you missed the details:

Donghae is a gumiho, he had a mate who died hundreds of years a go, he searched for his mate’s incarnation for a long time until he was told to go to the mansion, where he made a deal with the owners of the mansion. They should find the incarnation of Donghae’s mate while Donghae helped them to get wealth and power.

Siwon was the illegitimate son of the late Mr Jang, his mother was a prostitute (he used his mother’s family name) and since Mr Jang knew Donghae would enslave his children, he decided to make Siwon as his heir so Donghae would burden Siwon with the task.

He might have done several other things to anger Donghae, so when Siwon found Donghae (his step mom and the servants in the house bullied him so he hated them) he asked Donghae to take over his father’s contract. So Donghae made Mr Jang and his wife killed each other.

As Donghae being horny all the time, well … he was forced to be single for hundreds of years so … I wouldn’t blame him. Haha … No, really here’s the explanation for that: he raped Hyuk many times because that way he could control Hyuk with gumiho magic.

I found the idea about the fox bead Donghae forced Hyuk to swallow, on an article about gumiho in Wikipedia, I changed the idea a little though, and gumiho Donghae is based very loosely of the legend.

I hope that explains the story better! Thank you for each and every one of you who read, leaves a comment and upvotes this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Co-Author: dbsj0001 (AFF acc)


End file.
